Mi verdadera alma
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Ella era una joven que todo el mundo la odiaba que no encontrara la felicidad, de reprende empieza a soñar un sueño que revelaba su verdadero pasado que podía decir que un sueño podrías revelar tu verdadero pasado, tu nombre y el amor que nunca pensó encontrar-Yo soy Chrona Makenshi-Es hora de tu muerte Makenshi -Ahora yo te protejere-*Entre el bien y el mal hay un alma en resonar*


Hola les traigo otro fic por este fic hise mi cuenta,el fic se me vino en los momentos de clase que no hacia nada primero comenzo como una fanrasia hasta que se volvio una historia, esta historia antes se iba llamar "La verdadera yo" pero al ultimo le cambie titulo, espero que les guste el primer capitulo...

Cap I. EL SUEÑO

Podía ver a mucha gente luchando. Yo estaba peleando con un niño de ojos ámbar, yo luchaba con mis espada y el con dos pistolas.

Paso un rato, ahora mis golpes eran débil, tenía unas cuántas heridas y me dolía todo el cuerpo, no estoy acostumbrada a pelear tanto, la sangre negra no me ayuda tanto, en un descuido mío, el oji-ámbar medio un golpe y yo caí al piso, yo no hice nada solo esperaba que el disparada pero antes que disparaba le dije "sabes donde esta el infierno?" el se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, el bajo las pistolas y me extendió su mano para que la agarré, yo la agarré con un poco de miedo.

Te creo, se que tu no quieres ser estos trabajos que medusa te da, lo siento en tu alma. Tu alma esta muy dañada, ven conmigo, yo te voy a proteger.-Dijo el oji- ámbar, yo no sabia que decir nadie me había protegido, ni siquiera mi propia madre al contrario tan solo siendo una niña me maltrata mucho, ella solo me enseñó a odiar al mundo.- Mi nombre es Death The Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-Sama, cuál es tu nombre?.- Estaba peleando con el hijo de Shinigami-Sama, sin duda su hijo es muy fuente.

Mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi. - Dije con un poco de timidez.

Bueno Chrona desde ahora eres un de shibusen, yo te protegeré desde ahora.- Dijo Shinigami-kum con una sonrisa que medió confianza, se que el no me traicionaría ni me lastimara.

Chrona acaso me vas a traicionar.- Dijo Medusa-sama, no sabia que hacer pero si vuelvo con ella me seguirá lastimando, ya se que hacer no me voy arrepentir de mi decisión.

Claro que si, yo llano quiero matar aquellas personas inocentes.-Dije firmé pero en mi interior tengo mucho miedo.

Que mala niña eres Chrona, Vector Arrow.- El Vector Arrow se dirigí donde estaba, de pronto llegó shinigami-Sama llego con la Death Scythe , shinigami-Sama golpe a medusa, antes el Vector Arrow se impactada donde yo estaba Shinigami-kum me jalo y el Vector Arrow se impacto en el suelo, por el impacto shinigami-kum y yo caímos al piso, el se levantó y el me extendió su mano y yo la agarré con timidez.

Kid vete de aquí y llévate a Chrona.- Dijo shinigami-sama evitando los ataques de medusa-sama.

Liz, Patty.- De pronto las armas de shinigami-kum se transformaron en dos niñas, las dos eran rubias y con ojos azules pero una era mas alta y la otra mas pequeña.-Liz, Patty vuelvan a shibusen.

Ok.- Las dos oji-azul salieron corriendo a dirección a shibusen.

Shinigami-kum y yo nos que damos miran la pelea de su padre y con Medusa-Sama.

Chrona porque hacías los trabajos que Medusa te deja.- Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

Si no hacia ésos trabajos Medusa-Sama me encerraba en un cuarto muy oscuro.- A recordar ese lugar tan oscuro y todo lo que sufrí me dolía empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas, creo que shinigami-kum lo noto porque me abrazó sus brazos son tan cálidos como su alma.

Tranquila Chrona ya no vas a sufrir mas desde ahora yo te protegeré.- Eso me hiso sentir muy bien, se que debo creer en su palabra.

Chrona baka porque no has matado a este shinigami tonto.- Ragnarok me empezó a golpear, shinigami-kum se quedó paralizado a ver Ragnarok salir de mi, Ragnarok me dio un último golpe y volvió otra vez adentro.

Medusa-Sama me inyectó sangre negra y con eso gane a Ragnarok.- Dije con un poco de timidez.

De repente oímos una explosión, los dos nos sobre soltamos, podimos ver que medusa-Sama se dirigí a mi, ella lanzó un Vector Arrow estaba apuntó de tomarme pero Ragnarok salió de mi y se convirtió en humano eso me sorprendió bastante el Vector Arrow se impacto en Ragnarok.

RAGNAROK!.- Grite y empecé a llorar.

Shinigami tonto prometes proteger a Chrona.- Dijo el le costaba respirar.

Lo prometo. - Dijo Shinigami-kum serio, se que el cumplira con su palabra.

Creo en tu palabra Shinigami.- Después de decir eso Ragnarok escupió un poco de sangre y murió.

Ragnarok con que podías hacer eso que idiota fuiste, Chrona que tonta fuiste.-.

Medusa-Sama se acercó a mi y me empezó a golpear, Medusa-Sama me iba a dar el último golpe pero shinigami-Sama abrió un portal que llevaba a otro lugar lo último que pude oír fue "Chrona prometo que te voy a proteger" y después se volvió negro.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, dejen reviews, hasta el siguiente capitulo bye...


End file.
